This invention relates to a projection optical system and an image projection apparatus, and more particularly to a technique for a projection optical system and an image projection apparatus which achieves projection with a wide angle and with a good image forming performance and allows reduction in size.
In recent years, it is demanded to make it possible for a projection optical system to project an image with a widened angle. Where the projection optical system is applied to an image projection apparatus, widening of the angle makes it possible for a rear projection television set, that is, an apparatus which projects an image from the back of a transmission type screen so that the image may be enjoyed from the front, to project an image on a screen of an increased size while decreasing the distance between the screen and the projection optical system. Consequently, widening of the angle provides an advantage that miniaturization, particularly reduction in size in the depthwise direction, of the apparatus of the type described can be achieved. On the other hand, widening of the angle makes it possible for a front projector, that is, an apparatus which projects an image on a reflection type screen such that the image is enjoyed from the image projection apparatus side, to project an image on a screen of an increased size even at a place where a great distance cannot be assured between the screen and the image projection apparatus. Consequently, widening of the angle provides an advantage that the spatial restriction to the place for the watching the image is comparatively small.
As one of projection optical systems which have achieved widening of the angle, a projection optical system which includes a combination of an aspherical mirror and a diffractive optical system and another projection optical system which includes a combination of a plurality of aspherical and spherical mirrors are disclosed in the published Japanese translation of PCT international publication for a patent application No. W001/006295 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). Meanwhile, another projection optical system which includes a combination of an aspherical mirror and a refractive optical system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-207168 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2). A further projection optical system which includes four aspherical mirrors is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-177320 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3).
Incidentally, in a projection optical system which includes a combination of a single aspherical mirror and a refractive optical system as in the conventional projection optical system described hereinabove, it is easy to eliminate the chromatic aberration and widen the angle when compared with an alternative apparatus which is composed only of a refractive optical system. On the other hand, since the single aspherical mirror takes charge of almost all of a diverging action, the aberration generation amount of the distortion, curvature of field and so forth is so great that it is inclined to deteriorate the picture quality. Therefore, in order to appropriately correct the distortion aberration or the curvature of field, the refracting power of the aspherical mirror must be made moderate (the radius of curvature must be increased), which increases the scale of the aspherical mirror and hence increases the space for arrangement of the aspherical mirror. This signifies that, where the projection optical system described is applied, for example, a rear projection television set, a large space is required for a lower portion or an upper portion of the screen.
On the other hand, a projection optical system which uses a plurality of aspherical mirrors does not include a configuration of a refractive optical system, and therefore, it does not cause color aberration in principle and does not involve absorption by a lens at all either. However, since the projection optical system includes only mirrors, it is very susceptible to an error upon production and much time is required for adjustment. Therefore, the projection optical system of the type described is not suitable for an optical system for which mass productivity is required such as general television sets. Further, with the projection optical system disclosed in Paten Document 3, since four mirrors are disposed in a vertical direction, it is physically difficult to lower a lower portion or an upper portion of the screen.